Meet Up
by Lucas Kuro
Summary: Avengers ft Justice League. Timeline: Homecoming, tepat Hari Natal (Jangan Tanya, ya. Aku nggak tahu :p) Summary : Sebagai hadiah natal saat natal nanti, Tony Stark ingin Peter Parker memilih hadiahnya sendiri. Tapi jika tidak ada hadiah yang menarik minatnya, ia akan memberikan sebuah Penthouse. Tapi di Mall, Peter bertemu dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan sama seperti dirinya.


**Avengers [Marvel]**

 **Justice League [DC]**

 **Di Sebuah Mall.**

Dalam mall bernama American Avenge Mall, terlihat dua orang laki - laki. Satu orang terlihat seperti paruh baya berumur sekitar 45 tahun, memakai kacamata hitam bening, dan jenggot tipis di dagunya. Sedangkan satunya, seorang remaja tanggung berumur 15 tahun memakai jaket hijau. Mereka berdua adalah Tony Stark, sang Iron man dan Peter Parker, si manusia laba - laba Spiderman.

"Kiddos, kau ingin hadiah apa?" Tanya Tony pada remaja berkekuatan laba - laba di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, Mr. Stark. Aku bingung. Pilihannya sangat banyak di mall sini." Jawab Peter sambil berpikir keras dengan satu jari tangan kiri di pipi kirinya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya agar jeli melihat hadiah yang ia inginkan.

"Hah, carilah dengan insting laba - labamu." Balas sarkas Tony. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Ia lalu menghela napas.

"Emm, Mr. Stark, insting laba - labaku hanya akan berguna jika ada hawa yang membahayakan. Bukan untuk mencari hadiah." Ucap Peter dengan keringat sebesar biji kacang ada di dahinya. Ia benar - benar sweatdrop terhadap kelakukan Mr. Stark.

"Ohh." Gumam Tony beroh-ria.

Segera Peter melihat sekelilingnya, mencari hadiah yang ia inginkan. Ia benar - benar berpikir keras. Sebenarnya ia takut jika ia tidak memilih sebuah hadiah, pasti Mr. Stark akan memberikan hadiah dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Ia juga tidak suka memanfaatkan kekayaan orang lain, dengan alibi kedekatan mereka. Walaupun ia tidak meminta hadiah itu.

"Jika dia tidak mendapatkan hadiah yang ia inginkan, aku akan membelikan sebuah Penthouse saja." Gumamnya lirih. Bersyukurlah Peter tidak mendengarkannya, karena sibuk melihat - lihat hadiah yang ia inginkan.

Tiba - tiba Peter menoleh ke arah sampingnya, dalam jarak 2 meter ia melihat sebuah kue. Matanya terlihat berbinar - binar. "Sepertinya itu sangat enak. Lebih baik pilih makanan yang bisa dimakan dibandingkan benda yang aneh tapi mahal." Seru batinnya.

Ia pun menghampiri toko roti dengan berjalan cepat. Ia berjalan cepat, namun menyelip - nyelip ketika ada orang bertubuh besar atau tinggi di hadapannya. Ketika sampai, ia menatap kue Cream Puff seharga 4 Dolar Amerika yang tinggal satu dengan melebarkan matanya lebar - lebar sambil mendekatkan matanya ke lemari kaca kue itu dipajang.

"Mr. Stark/Bruce, can I have this?" Seru Peter dan seorang remaja berambut hitam, berjaket hitam, dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Peter. Karena mereka saling berseru bersamaan dan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka saling tidak menyadari satu sama lain, mereka memberanikan bertatap - tatapan.

Sedangkan kedua orang yang mereka panggil, hanya menghampiri mereka dan saling terdiam satu sama lain setelah menatap lawan bicara mereka.

"Emm... ah, halo. Aku dulu yang kemari. Jadi bolehkah, aku memiliki kue ini?" Tanya Peter memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ketiga orang yang menjadi lawan bicara dirinya, hanya menatapnya. Dan hal itu membuat dirinya gugup dan canggung.

"Emm, adakah yang salah dengan perkataanku?" Tanyanya kembali.

Remaja berambut hitam di sebelahnya, berbicara dengannya. "Hei, aku rasa aku dulu yang sampai di sini terlebih dahulu. Jadi, aku yang berhak memilikinya." Tegasnya mutlak. Remaja berambut hitam itu bernama Barry Allen.

Peter mengernyitkan dahinya. Kesal terhadap remaja di depannya yang sepertinya lebih tua dari dirinya. "Hei, tidak bisakah kau mengalah dengan yang muda? Aku berumur 15 tahun, dan sepertinya kau berumur 19 tahun. Dan itu artinya kau lebih tua 4 tahun dibandingkan dengan diriku." Balasnya ngotot.

"Umurku memang 19 tahun seperti yang kau katakan, tapi aku tidak akan mengalah. Karena aku duluan yang sampai di sini, yang cepat dia yang dapat." Balas Barry mutlak. Ia memandang bocah berambut cokelat tua dihadapannya dengan pandangan mendelik kesal.

"Tidak, kue itu milikku. Mr. Stark, tolong belikan." Ujar Peter tidak ingin kalah. Bahkan ia berani memerintah Tony Stark sang Billionere terkaya di Amerika. Padahal dulu, sebenarnya ia masih malu - malu dan tidak berani karena masih menghormati yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tidak, kue itu milikku. Mr. Bruce, tolong belikan kue itu." Bantah dan rengek Barry.

Tony dan Bruce yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar dua remaja tanggung dihadapan mereka. Tatapan mereka berdua membuat dua remaja yang ditatap merasa gugup dan canggung. Secara bersamaan, Tony dan Bruce melirik satu sama lain.

"Waitress, aku ingin beli kue Cream Puff itu." Ucap Tony dan Bruce bersamaan.

Lalu mereka berhadap - hadapan. Tony mendelik kesal ke arah Bruce, sedangkan Bruce, ia hanya menatap datar Tony.

"Kau, meniru kata - kataku, Wayne bas*d." Umpat Tony kesal.

"Kau juga meniru kata - kataku. Dan remaja di sampingku dulu yang sampai di sini dulu, dibandingkan dirimu dan remaja disampingmu itu, Stark s*t." Balas Bruce mengumpat tenang. Ia tidak menunjukkan amarahnya, tapi dari matanya ia terlihat marah dan kesal pada Tony.

"My Peter who got here first, Black Kitty." Ejek Tony. Sepertinya ia tahu tentang Bruce Wayne, sang Ksatria Hitam Gotham dari kota sebelah. Yah, mengingat ia sang Billionere terkaya dan memiliki koneksi di mana - mana.

"What do you say, Canned Head?" Balas Bruce tidak mau kalah. Seperti Tony, ia juga orang terkaya di Kota Gotham. Ditambah identitas yang terbuka pada dunia, ia bisa mengetahui siapa itu Iron man, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Muncullah tiga kerutan di dahi Tony, ia maju sampai dihadapan Bruce dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia lalu menunjuk Bruce dengan jari telunjuknya di depan muka Bruce. "Dengar ya, aku dan anak didikku dulu yang sampai di sini. Kau boleh kue apa pun di sini, kecuali kue Cream Puff itu karena anak didikku menginginkan kue itu." Ucapnya ngotot tidak ingin dibantah.

Bruce menyingkirkan telunjuk Tony dengan tangan kanannya, telunjuk Tony disingkirkan sendiri oleh si empu karena merasa jijik bersentuhan dengan si ksatria hitam. Ia tidak menuding Tony, juga tidak merasa tersinggung dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan keturunan Stark terakhir. "Kami dulu yang sampai di sini, kau saja yang beli kue lain di sini. Bukankah kau memiliki uang banyak, Stark?" Timpalnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Perdebatan mereka masih berlanjut dengan ditonton dua remaja dan satu pelayan wanita yang tadi dipanggil Tony dan Bruce. Dan beruntunglah perdebatan mereka, tidak dilihat orang - orang karena semua orang sedang malas menyaksikkannya, mereka semua berpikir itu bukan urusannya.

"Ahh, mereka terlihat absurd." Ucap Peter sweatdrop.

"Kau benar. Bahkan aku tak pernah melihat Mr. Bruce meladeni orang yang mengajaknya berdebat sampai seperti itu." Balas Barry tak kalah sweatdrop.

"Haha, ngomong - ngomong namaku Peter Parker, kau bisa memanggilku Peter. Siapa namamu?" Ucap Peter sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Barry membalas uluran tangannya, dan tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Barry Allen. Kau bisa memanggilku Barry. Maaf, soal yang tadi." Balasnya sambil meminta maaf tentang perihal kue Cream Puff yang tinggal satu saja.

Peter tersenyum. "Perihal kue itu? Tidak apa - apa, aku juga minta maaf. Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan perdebatan dua pria tua itu sekarang juga, sebelum ditonton banyak orang?" Tawar Peter yang juga diangguki oleh Barry.

Mereka berdua segera menghampiri dua pria kaya itu. Menghentikan perdebatan bodoh mereka.

"Mr. Stark/Mr. Bruce." Panggil Peter dan Barry bersamaan.

Panggilan mereka akhirnya menghentikan perdebatan konyol Tony dan Bruce.

"Ada apa, Kiddos?/ Ada apa, Barry?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. Alhasil mereka kembali mendelik kesal karena saling meniru perkataan.

"Mr. Bruce, aku dan Peter tidak jadi beli kue itu. Aku ingin beli kue yang lain saja." Ujar Barry menengahi perdebatan mereka.

Tony dan Bruce menatap Barry tidak yakin. "Kau yakin, lil boy, Peter?" Tanya Tony.

"Itu benar, Mr. Stark. Aku akan pilih kue yang lain, begitu juga dengan Barry." Jawab Peter.

"Ohh, baiklah jika begitu. Pilihlah kue yang kau suka, Peter. Aku akan menunggu di sini." Perintah Tony.

"Begitu juga denganku, Barry." Ucap Bruce.

Peter dan Barry pun berjalan bersama lalu memilih kue yang mereka inginkan. Setelah mendapat kue yang mereka inginkan, Tony dan Bruce membayarnya setelah pelayan wanita itu menghitung harga kue itu. Beruntunglah saat Peter dan Barry mencari kue yang mereka suka, Tony dan Bruce tidak berdebat lagi. Mereka mengabaikan orang di samping mereka dengan menebalkan muka mereka. Berpura - pura tidak tahu istilahnya.

Selesainya, Peter dan Barry berpamitan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Barry." Ucap Peter sambil berdadah ria pada Barry dengan senyum lebar di mukanya.

"Sampai bertemu juga, Peter." Balas Barry membalas dadahan Peter dengan senyum tipis di mukanya.

Sedangkan kedua orang tua yang menemani mereka, hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan senang. Senang karena mereka mendapat teman. Setelahnya, keempat superhero itu beranjak pergi menuju rumah mereka.

 **The End**

Hei, semuanya. Sorry, lagi publish cerita baru. Entah kenapa hawanya pingin publish cerita baru karena akhir - akhir ini ide muncul semua tentang cerita superhero Marvel dan DC. Jadi, terwujudlah cerita berjudul Meet Up crossover Avengers dan Justice League.

Gimana ceritanya? Gaje, kah? OOC, kah? Karakter Bruce Wayne OOC, kah? Aneh, kah? Wkwkwk yang pasti aku berusaha keras untuk membuat bagus cerita ini. Yang pastinya belum terlalu bagus dengan cerita senior - senior di Wattpad.

Bisakah kalian beri Vomment pada ceritaku? Setidaknya kalian memberikan sebuah apresiasi pada karyaku yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa - apanya dengan karya di luaran sana.

Sabtu, 9 Juni 2018

YOGATRISNA.


End file.
